The Pirate Inuyasha and the Pirncess Kagome
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: A young princess named kagome and her best friend sango set sail when they are captured by the dreaded pirate Inuyasha and his crew. What will this princess due when inuyasha makes her search for an ancient shatterd gem that will grant his wish
1. The Pirate Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of those characters I do make up some and those I do own.

Me: Everyone ready for a great adventure, it has princesses, pirates, treasure, evil, and much more.

Inu-Yasha: Sounds boring

Kagome: Don't be rude we are in it, it has to be good and I believe it is.

Miroku: Ya and girls love pirates

Sango: Lecherous Monk, I bet every girl just acts the same way like they do here.

Shippo: Come on lets just get on with the story.

Me: Right then everyone pay attention.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome looked out at the beautiful garden below her balcony, the fountain spurting out water, shimmering in the golden sunlight.

"Kagome." The young women turned as her best friend and maid in waiting Sango raced up to her, "your father agreed you are aloud to sail tomorrow."

Kagome smiled happily and embraced her friend, "Oh my first time to be upon the ocean," she cried letting go and twirling long lavished robes shimmering and whipping around.

Sango smiled, "well better rest tomorrow we will be setting sail early."

Kagome nodded and walked into her washroom and changed her lashing robes into a simple nightshirt. She lay down in her wide canvas bed Sango already gone to her own smaller room. Sighing Kagome started up at the top of her bed dreaming of the open sea and she slowly fell into a happy slumber.

The morning sun and the lark woke her she jumped out of bed happily as the sun beat from her balcony, through the glass doors and into her room.

"Wake up my princess time to head out," it was Sango.

"I am awake just need to change," she yelled back and hurried in her cleaning and changing soon she was in a flowing nice black shirt and belt, and a white long sleeved top, her hair pushed back with a red bandanna.

Sango wore a skirt as well but soft blue, and her hair done up in a ponytail, she wore short sleeved red top her pet Kirara at her side.

"Ready?" she asked and Kagome nodded her head yes.

Both girls walked down the sunlit hall, walls of white marble reaching high above, tapestries and paintings hung in rows it was truly a castle of a king.

The carriage waited for the two young women, a black and white horse pranced in anticipation of the ride. They sat back for the ride down the large hill through the small fishing town and into the port.

Kagome was getting excited as she heard the horses slow before a dock, the door opened and both girls stepped out.

Kagome felt the sea air hit her and loved the smell of the salty breeze she allowed Sango to lead her to the boat and smiled greeting the captain as he bowed to her but her mind was on the ocean, the great blue water before her.

That day was beautiful and Kagome loved every second she and Sango talked, they watched the sea, and Kagome even had a time steering.

"I can't believe I was aloud out," Kagome said leaning over the rail looking over at Sango who was leaning back against the side of the boat.

"Yes I was quite surprised myself," she let her hair loose from the ponytail and sent Kirara off to have fun.

"Yes I…" she stopped staring out at the horizon, "what is that?" she asked.

Sango turned around and looked out, "I am not sure," she grabbed a spyglass not far away and looked out, "it's a ship, a p…" she froze. "CAPTAIN!"

He had already seen it the pirate ship, yelling orders around him to get ready to fight, the big black ship was almost upon them now.

Sango rushed to get to the other side of the deck pulling Kagome along with her.

"What's going on?" Kagome cried out hearing yells as people boarded the ship looking back she saw a man in a blue pirate outfit racing there way, large gold staff in hand.

Sango turned grabbing the big boomerang she had strapped on her back ready to protect the princess or would have but some type of paper slammed into her knocking her out.

Kagome raced to her friend, "Sango, Sango," she cried and the man stopped close to them another came forward and she passed out by the sutra before she could see anything but the young mans figure.


	2. Kidnapped for a Jewel

Kagome groaned blinking her eyes everything was so blurry she felt the ground rocking below her, a boat she had to be on a boat. Soon noises reached her ears she heard men shouting and cheering, clinks of mugs tapping each other, sound of metal on metal, and creaking wood, then a voice reached her ears right at her side.

"Seems princess is awake," the voice was slightly deep.

Kagome tilted her head over to see who it was and finally her eyes focused, there crouching fingers scraping the wooden deck slightly, he crouched bare foot, he had long silver hair and was wearing bright red kimono sword strapped around his side, his eyes where deep gold.

"Who…what." She mumbled struggling up but found her arms and legs bound.

The young man stood up and looked over to a man leaning against the side of the boat the one who had knocked out bother her and Sango. SANGO!

Kagome struggle, "Sango?" she yelled and looked around.

"Your friend is ok," it was the black haired boy who spoke the one in the blue robes.

"Where is she," Kagome yelled and struggled around and sighed there not laying far away with Kirara at her side was Sango and she looked perfectly fine.

"See I was right," the boy moved forward and crouched before her smirking, which made Kagome nervous just something about him.

"Inu-Yasha can we let them free we took the maidens weapon and the princess had nothing."

The silver boy looked over and for the first time Kagome noticed two small dog-ears on the top of his head, this man called him Inu-Yasha and he had dog-ears, a pirate ship. "THE DREADED PIRATE INU-YASHA!" she screamed.

Inu-Yasha smirked, "you heard of me princess," she said and walked over to him bending down.

Kagome looked a little frightened oh him but frowned, "let me go you wretched man," she cried.

The blue robed boy laughed. "The princess has spunk," he smiled.

Inu-Yasha frowned and raised his hands claws growing he brought his hand down and Kagome closed her eyes tight but the ropes where the only thing cut.

She slowly sat up and the pirate stood up going back to look out of the see, the other was undoing Sango as she awoke.

"Hey," the boy smiled and Kagome noticed his hand slip to her backside and the sound of skin meeting skin echoed out, Sango had slapped the older boy across the face.

"What are you doing you pervert," she cried out and the boy rubbed his cheek looking a little more then stunned.

Kagome chuckled and he heard a soft snickering she looked back and saw a small fox demon boy bandana on his head he stiffened seeing that Kagome had spotted him.

"That's Shippo."

Kagome jumped turning the blue robed man was crouched down right behind her, dam he was silent.

"Uhh…ok." Kagome said a little nervous since he had already grouped her best friend.

He smiled, "I am Miroku," he stuck out a hand and being polite Kagome took it shaking it.

"Kagome," she said not taking her brown eyes off him.

"I know," he stood up and Inu-Yasha mumbled something watching Miroku then looked at the sea.

"Land," he yelled and Miroku set off working being followed by a weird raccoon dog demon.

Sango was hugging Kirara and came over to Kagome, "you ok?" she asked looking worried at her friend.

"Yes," Kagome nodded she was surprised she wasn't scared actually quite excited she slowly stood up and noticed the land mass ahead of them but difference was this was not any land mass she knew.

"We are far from home," Sango whispered and looked around, "what should we do?"

Kagome was surprised she was asking her, "I don't know maybe find out what they want us," she said.

Sango nodded and taking a deep breath marched over to Miroku since Inu-Yasha had vanished below deck.

Kagome couldn't here what they where saying but she heard the shout of Sango yelling what a dirty old man he was and then a slap of a hand connecting to a face. Kagome gulped seeing Sango storming her way, "that dirty pirate you think he would be at least a little civilized," she growled.

Kagome laughed and waved her hand, "Sango calm down," she said lowly, "lets just go with the flow."

Sango looked surprised, "what if they want bad things?"

Kagome smiled softly she never been farther then the palace and this was a real adventure she didn't care much but it did scare her, "I will ask this Inu-Yasha." Before Sango could stop her she marched down the wooden steps opened the door to bottom deck and went down opening a side door. Her mouth was wide to yell something but froze standing before her was half naked, half demon. His red kimono top was tossed on a bed he was turned slightly silver hair on his back had a towel in his hands he turned hearing a creak of wood and saw her growling lightly.

Kagome gulped he was muscular and tanned some scars on his body, "I…came to find out why you wanted me," she said getting her wits back.

He growled pulling on his shirt, "I heard you have the power to sense magic," he said staring at her and waved a hand like allowing her to come in more.

Kagome nodded she did have this power, coming in she sat on a chair.

Inu-Yasha nodded, "I need you to find the shards of the Shikon No Tama," he said, "then I can have my wish."

"You want WHAT?" Kagome cried surprised.

"You to find all the shards of the Shikon No Tama," he said coming closer placing his two clawed hands on the arms rests of her chair leaning in to stare at her, "the sacred jewel."


End file.
